toonamifanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers Unlimited
Transformers Unlimited is a 2014 CGI sci-fi Action television series based on the Transformers ''franchise. The series is created by Michael Bay and Adi Shankar and is a more darker Transformers Series similar to Transformers Prime and Young Justice, and that it takes place entirely in space, mainly Cybertron. Characters Series Overview '''Season 1:' #Beginnings Part 1 #Beginnings Part 2 #Beginnings Part 3 #Beginnings Part 4 #Power Play #Prisoner Of War Part 1 #Prisoner Of War Part 2 #New Order Part 1 #New Order Part 2 #Two Evils #Warrior School #Repeat Performance #Dambusters #Wrath Of The Guardian Part 1 #Wrath Of The Guardian Part 2 #Disintegrated #The Next Best Thing #Brainstorm #Prime Time #Shooting Star #The Last Stand Part 1 #The Last Stand Part 2 Season 2: #Steeljaw Part 1 #Steeljaw Part 2 #Man Of Iron #Raiders Of The Last Ark #Rock And Roll-Out #I, Robot-Master #Plight Of The Bumblebee #Robot Buster #State Games #Crisis Of Command Part 1 #Crisis Of Command Part 2 #Devastation Derby #Second Generation Part 1 #Second Generation Part 2 #Thy Shall Not Live Part 1 #Thy Shall Not Live Part 2 #The Smelting Pool #Command Performances #Showdown Part 1 #Showdown Part 2 #And There Shall Come...A Leader Part 1 #And There Shall Come...A Leader Part 2 Season 3: #The Icarus Theory Part 1 #The Icarus Theory Part 2 #The Mission #In The National Intent #Target: 2005 #Cybertron: The Middle Years Part 1 #Cybertron: The Middle Years Part 2 #Aerialbots Over Cybertron Part 1 #Aerialbots Over Cybertron Part 2 #Heavy Traffic #Decepticon Graffiti #The Faster They Go... #...The Harder They Die #Under Fire Part 1 #Under Fire Part 2 #Resurrection Part 1 #Resurrection Part 2 #The Enemy Within Part 1 #The Enemy Within Part 2 #The Enemy Within Part 3 #The Enemy Within Part 4 #The Enemy Within Part 5 Season 4: #Cybertron No More Part 1 #Cybertron No More Part 2 #Dinobot Hunt Part 1 #Dinobot Hunt Part 2 #Distant Thunder #King Of The Hill (AKA Transformers Unlimited / Transformers G1 Crossover) #Hunters #Prey Part 1 #Prey Part 2 #Prey Part 3 #Fallen Angel Part 1 #Fallen Angel Part 2 #Fallen Angel Part 3 #Afterdeath Part 1 #Afterdeath Part 2 #Gone But Not Forgotten Part 1 #Gone But Not Forgotten Part 2 #Victory Part 1 #Victory Part 2 #The Bridge To Nowhere Part 1 #The Bridge To Nowhere Part 2 #The Bridge To Nowhere Part 3 Season 5: #Dead Or Alive Part 1 #Dead Or Alive Part 2 #Dead Or Alive Part 3 #Dead Or Alive Part 4 #Burning Sky Part 1 #Burning Sky Part 2 #Fire On High #Ladies Night #Crater Critters (AKA Transformers Unlimited / Hanazuki: Full Of Treasures Crossover) #Cure Part 1 #Cure Part 2 #Wash Of Doom #Ring Of Hate #Love And Steel #Friendship Is Unlimited Part 1 (AKA Transformers Unlimited / My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Crossover Part 1) #Friendship Is Unlimited Part 2 (AKA Transformers Unlimited / My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Crossover Part 2) #Brothers In Armor Part 1 #Brothers In Armor Part 2 #Brothers In Armor Part 3 #Broken Glass Part 1 #Broken Glass Part 2 #Broken Glass Part 3 Season 6: #Grudge Match Part 1 #Grudge Match Part 2 #Child's Play Part 1 #Child's Play Part 2 #Vicious Circle Part 1 #Vicious Circle Part 2 #Legacy Part 1 #Legacy Part 2 #The Final Battle Part 1 #The Final Battle Part 2 #The Final Battle Part 3 #The Final Battle Part 4 #The Final Battle Part 5 Reception Unlike Michael Bay's live action film series, the series received mixed to positive reviews from fans and TV critics, with a lot praising the darker tone, acting (mainly from Peter Cullen, Shailene Woodley, Jensen Ackles, Frank Welker, Peter Capaldi, and Idris Elba), Steve Jablonsky's score, and the action scenes, while some criticized some of the dialogue and the amount of explosions and slo-mo shots featured in each episode (2 famous cliches from Michael Bay). Rotten Tomatoes Scores: *56% (Season 1) *75% (Season 2) *87% Certified Fresh (Season 3) *85% Certified Fresh (Season 4) *TBA (Season 5) *TBA (Season 6)